Welcome Home/Chapter 12
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 12 Travis sat on an uncomfortable stool. It made his back ache and it forced his feet into the ground. The room was old and dusty. It was also grey, dull, cold and colorless. As if no happiness could ever enter it. But Travis didn't care. All he could do was look at the horror before him. He's view was planted onto the bed in front of him. Laying on it, a pale Violet, who hardly seamed to be breathing. It was two days ago since the boat had returned in the stormy night. Violet was brought in unconscious. At first everyone thought it was just a hit in the back of the head. But after she hadn't awoken the next morning, people started to think different things. She was just laying their, Dr. F having advanced equipment to try to find out what was going on. He said something about some strange, undiscovered energy, but Travis found this a bit questionable. It wasn't like she had been cursed by magic. That would be impossible. Travis just knew he had to find out what was going on. The past two days, he couldn't focus on anything. He would just sit there, wondering if she was okay. Preying that she was. As much as Travis didn't want to think about it, no one knew if Violet would ever wake up again. Dr. F had gone to the cafeteria, because apparently he had been feeling peckish, and asked Travis to watch her. A tear ran down his check. He wanted her back. He wanted her to be okay. But he was also angry. He wanted to know what had happened to her. Why she was like this. Maybe it would help Dr. F to make her better. It was about then when an idea hit him. There were witnesses. He could figure out what happened to her. Travis took her freezing, pale hand in his. "I promise, I will find out what happened to you." Travis whispered, "And if I can, I will fix it." Travis leaned down, and kissed her. Violet's lips were as cold as his longing heart. Travis turned to the sound of Dr. F returning, and left. He had a promise to keep. And he was planning to fulfill it soon. ---- Non of it made any sense. How had this happened? The possibilities were nearly infinite. Liberty had her nose cramped in the huge science book ever since Violet didn't wake up in the morning. She had come to the logical conclusion that Violet had caught some illness or disease that kept her from waking up, but nothing connected. Either Violet showed non of the symptoms to the disease, or there was no way she could have gotten it during the expedition of the caves. It just didn't make any sense. Liberty turned a corner, and found herself colliding with something, falling backwards. "Ouch!" Liberty exclaimed, her face scraping on the wall behind her. She stopped looking at the textbook to see what she had run into, and it was Travis. "Lib?!" Travis exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." "Its okay, Trav." Liberty replied. She had thought about the possibility that Violet wasn't coming back, and what that meant between her and Travis. With Violet gone, he would be alone. And maybe, just maybe... She shook of the thought. She hated it. That she was figuring out a way to use her friend's potential death to get with the guy she used to be with. "What are you reading?" Travis asked, standing up and dusting himself off. There was no happiness in his voice like normal. Just grieving sadness. "I'm reading about diseases." "Why?" "Maybe Violet might have caught something in the caves. I can't think of what else to do to help." "I'll tell you what else. Come with me." "Why?" "I'm gonna ask the witnesses." "The teachers have already done that." "But the difference between me and the teachers is I don't have to be... civil." Travis stormed in the direction of the dorms. Liberty decided to follow, a bit due to excitement, a bit to make sure Travis didn't hurt anyone, and a bit because she was glad someone was finally figuring someone out. ---- Travis shoved the door out of his way into the male dorms. He had a feeling of power that forced him to go on. Not rage, but to others it could seam like that. Travis scanned the room, and picked up that only Daniel was inside. "Oh hey Travis." Daniel greeted, his voice a bit down, "Do you need the others?" "No, I want to talk to you." Travis said, firmly but not harshly. "Oh, okay. What is it?" "What happened to Violet in the caves?" "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know. Did she just collapse?" "No, I wasn't there." "What?" "There were three caves, and we were split into pairs." "Who was Violet with?" "Chaz." Those were the last words in the world Travis wanted to hear. Of everyone there, Chaz was who Travis trusted the least. However, it meant he had a lead. "Where is he?" Liberty asked. "In the cafeteria," Daniel replied. "Thanks, Daniel," Liberty thanked. "Anytime." Travis turned and headed for the cafeteria, however, Liberty cut him off, standing in front. "What are you doing?" Travis bluntly asked. "You need to calm down, Travis." Liberty replied, a taint of fear in her voice. "Right now, the woman I love might be on her deathbed. Time is ticking and my enemy is the only person who knows what happened to her and might be responsible for it. Lib, I am not going to calm down!" Liberty opened her mouth to protest, but silenced, as Travis' words settled in. "Fine, just try to keep a steady head." The two of them headed to the cafeteria. Travis opened the doors, and turned to Chaz, Derek, Brendan and Rhonda chatting happily, as if nothing had ever happened. This made Travis' blood boil. They didn't care about the most amazing woman on the planet. "Chaz, come, now!" Travis commanded. "Later, chump." Chaz discarded. "NOW, Chaz!" Chaz seamed a bit spooked. He pulled himself up and followed Travis and Liberty away from the others. "Daniel said that you were with Violet in the caves," Liberty said, her voice firm but calm, "spit it out, what happened." "She hit her head on a rock." "No, no no." Travis said, his voice condescending. "Something else happened, and I'm starting to think you had something to do with it." Chaz suddenly changed. He seamed less full of himself. He seamed to be feeling pain. "Well, its a bit hard to explain." Chaz began. "Spit it out." Travis commanded. "Well, Violet had decided that it was time to leave the caves. So we turned around but we weren't sure if we had come from the right or the left. We took a wrong turn. We tried to get out, but at one point, Violet stopped. She kinda started staggering towards the area. I asked where she was going, and she said towards the light. But there was no light there." "So your saying she delusional. No buying it Chaz." "Let me finish. As I was saying, she was heading into the darkness, ignoring me and I had no idea what was in there, so I panicked. I pulled my helmet off and hit her in the back of the head so she would fall unconscious." "So you did do it!" "Let me finish! I just wanted to stop her so I could take her outside with me. So we could escape, but as I grabbed her, I saw a man. A man with glowing white eyes. I had seen him before, but I thought I was just hallucinating. But he was there, and he was looking straight at her, and she was looking straight at him. He was the 'light' she was walking into, and he was moving his hand to gesture to come closer. Kind of if he was controlling her!" "That's all a pretty story but how come she hasn't woken up yet?" "I don't know! Maybe because of the guy with the creepy eyes. Look, I know its weird, but its the truth, I swear!" Travis held for a second, before turning away. Liberty followed, running up to his side. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to tell Dr. F that Chaz is the reason that Violet isn't waking up." Travis replied, his fury set at Chaz. "Travis, just wait a second. Lets be reasonable. Lets not blame Chaz straight awa-" "He did this! Why are you helping him!?" "Because it doesn't add up!" Liberty yelled back. It was the first time Travis had seen her truly angry, and if frightened him a little bit. "If it was just Chaz throwing a punch," Liberty continued, "she would have woken up by now. You just replacing reason with you hatred for Chaz. If we tell Dr. F Chaz's story, maybe he might know something about what happened." "Okay." Travis said, his voice weaker than it had been for the past hour. The two of the walked to the sick bay. As angry as Travis was, he had to look at all the possibilities. Even if it meant trusting Chaz. He had to keep his promise. Category:Welcome Home Chapters